


Rediculous Drabbles ft. JohnDaveDirkKatBorn

by MadameWaffleCakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, dumb drabbles, why do i always end up shipping crackships seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: Why do i ship this.





	

Karkat storms into the kitchen, looking even more pissed than usual.  
"JOHN--OH MY GOD, CALIBORN, DIRK, STOP MAKING OUT ON THE FUCKING TABLE."  
"WE ARE. SO NOT. MAKING OuT. SIMPLY. HOLDING HANDS. AND PECKING."  
"WHEN THE HELL DID THAT STOP MAKING YOU SQUIRMISH ANYWAY, YOU FUCKING ASSHAT?"  
He stomps over to John, not caring about the answer to that. "YOU DIDN'T PAY THE FUCKING POWER BILL."  
Dave steps in with a guitar. "when your lights don't work like they used to before...."  
"STRIDER!!"  
"I DON'T KNOW. WHY. YOu'RE SO FuCKIN ANGRY. I'LL DO. SOMETHING. ABOuT THE DAMN POWER. CHILL."  
"OHH JEEZ, AT LEAST SOMEONE'S DOING SOMETHING HELPFUL AROUND HERE!"  
"is this about me not doing the dishes like i promised." Dirk said.  
Annother guitar strum from Dave. "and i can't scrape you off of the cheese--"  
"And you wonder why I love living with you guys." John whispers under his breath.  
"ARRRGH."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly drabble.  
> There may be more drabbles in the vein of these five. I don't know. ^shrugs^


End file.
